Navěky
by SallyPejr
Summary: (Série BondLock, část 2) Hamish chce s Jamesem zůstat na věky. Bond tvrdí, že to nemá šanci vydržet.


Dokonce i volný den je něco, co se může v životě agenta MI6 třídy 00 stát. A stalo se to ve stejný den, kdy má volno i jeho Quatermaster, což není tak docela náhoda, ale kdo by na tohle přišel?

Každopádně momentálně leží James Bond na gauči a jedním okem sleduje Pána času, zatímco vedle něj a částečně i na něj leží Q alias Hal, který seriálu věnuje o dost větší pozornost, než agent s povolením zabíjet. James jednou rukou objímá Hala kolem pasu a druhou se mlčky probírá jeho vlasy. Q jen spokojeně zamručí a pokusí se zabořit obličej hlouběji do hrudi pod sebou. Vypadá přitom jako naprosto spokojená kočka.

„Chtěl bych takhle zůstat na věky." hlesne Q spokojeně, když díl seriálu skončí a objeví se titulky.

„Škoda, že to nevydrží." zahučí Bond v odpověď.

Hal okamžitě strne a trochu se nadzvedne na loktech, aby na svého přítele dobře viděl.

„Proč to říkáš?" zeptá se mladší z dvojce a trochu se zamračí.

„Co? Že to nevydrží?" pozvedne James obočí.

„Jo." přikývne Hal na souhlas a sedne si na paty. Což vlastně znamená, že sedí na jednom z Bondových stehen.

„Vždyť je to pravda." řekne agent s klidem a taky si sedne. „To, co teď máme, ty, já. Tohle nikdy nevydrží věčně. To ti přece muselo být jasné od začátku." povídá a jednou rukou Hala opatrně chytne za tvář. Palcem mu přejíždí po lícní kosti a zamilovaně se na něj usmívá.

„Asi mi to jasné nebylo." řekne Q nespokojeně a trochu se zamračí.

„Hale." hlesne jen Bond, než se k mladému muži nakloní, aby ho políbil, ovšem vyruší ho zvonění telefonu.

Hal se okamžitě zvedne z gauče a sebere svůj mobil.

„Problém v Šestce. Někdo se zkouší hacknout do systému." řekne jen, než vyrazí do ložnice, aby si oblékl něco vhodnějšího, než je jeho pyžamo, ze kterého se dnes neobtěžoval vysvléct.

James se k němu během chvíle připojí. Děje-li se něco na velitelství, může se jim tam hodit. A i kdyby ne, aspoň tam zaveze Hala. Jeho auto je určitě rychlejší než taxíky.

Během převlékání a vypravování se ani jeden z nich nemluví. Oba přemýšlejí nad možnými potížemi v MI6. K jejich přerušenému rozhovoru se budou muset vrátit později.

- - o - -

Nakonec se ono později ukázalo být asi o týden později.

- - o - -

Hacknutí vedlo k vysledování zločince, jeho identifikace k rozruchu na vedení a obavy nahoře vedly k nasazení agenta 007 na akci v jižní Francii.

Trvalo týden, než se vše podařilo zařídit k více méně spokojenosti vedení a Bond se konečně dostal na letiště, kde měl chytit spoj do Londýna. Kupodivu během této akce nemusel cestovat po světě a nenechal za sebou kráter.

„Všechno v pořádku, Q?" řekne Bond tiše. Drží u ucha telefon, ale doopravdy mluví do sluchátka, které nafasoval na začátku akce, a které během jejího trvání nezničil.

„Mise je hotová, a pokud se domů dostane i mé vybavení, pak je vše v pořádku." odpoví mu hlava vývojového oddělení bez zaváhání. „Jenže ty nemáš všechno vybavení, že ne?"

„Nemyslím teď misi." zarazí ho James a trošku se zamračí. „Myslím nás. Od začátku mise jsi – jako bych mluvil s někým cizím a ne s – tebou."

„Nějaké stížnosti na moji práci?"

„Q, ty víš, co myslím." řekne James vážně. „Co se děje?"

Na nějakou chvíli je na druhé straně sluchátka hrobové ticho, ale nakonec se přece jen ozve hlas mladého vedoucího oddělení.

„Když tohle začalo, měl jsem jen jednu podmínku, pamatuješ? Ty jsi s ní souhlasil a já ti to věřil. A teď se ukázalo, že to bylo ukvapené rozhodnutí. Tvoje letadlo bude odlétat za patnáct minut, měl by sis nastoupit. Příjemný let, 007."

S těmi slovy se spojení přeruší a bez ohledu na Bondovu snahu se už nenaváže. Ani toho moc udělat nemůže, pokud si nechce nechat uletět spoj. A to doopravdy nechce. Chce teď jen najít Qho a chce vysvětlení.

O čem to ten genius do háje mluvil?

- - o - -

Když se John vrací z práce domů, očekává prázdný byt, možná jen paní Hudsonovou, která si přijde postěžovat na Sherlockovo dopolední chování, na svou kyčel nebo na paní Turnerovou od vedle. Místo toho v bytě najde Hamishe, před kterým stojí nedopitá sklenice s pivem.

„Hale?" hlesne John překvapeně.

„Ahoj." hlesne mladý muž, aniž by zvedl hlavu nebo se jakkoliv pohnul. „Kde je táta?"

„Na patologii." pokrčí John rameny, zatímco si věší kabát. Zuje si boty a přejde ke gauči, aby se posadil vedle syna.

„Co se stalo?" zeptá se jemně. Nechce Hala nutit k rozhovoru, obzvláště je-li to něco, o čem nesmí mluvit, ale chtěl by vědět, co jeho syna trápí natolik, že sáhl po alkoholu. Hal nepije, pokud nemusí nebo není zoufalý.

„Já-" hlesne Hal nakonec. „Asi jsem se rozešel s Jamesem."

To Johna rozhodně ohromí.

„Jak to myslíš, že ses s ním _asi _rozešel?" nechápe doktor.

Hal jen zavrtí hlavou, zvedne nohy na gauč, takže ještě víc připomíná Sherlocka, načež zaboří obličej do kolen.

„Hale." hlesne John skoro neslyšně. Přisedne si blíž a jednou rukou chytne mladého génia kolem ramen a přitiskne ho k sobě. Víc už neříká. Neví, co říct, aby to pomohlo a neublížilo.

Nakonec ani nic říkat nemusí, protože Hamish začne mluvit za něj.

„James se mi líbil už od začátku. Teda vypadal děsně, v depresi a s kocovinou, ale měl v sobě – něco. Pořád má. Ale byl – je – byl to prototyp sukničkáře. Sakra, nikdo ani netušil, jestli někdy byl s chlapem a navíc jsme v podstatě kolegové a on nikdy neměl žádný pořádný vztah. Teda měl, ale vždy to dopadlo blbě." povídá Hal tiše s čelem přilepeným ke kolenům. „Občas jsme do sebe rýpali, občas i trochu flirtovali, ale myslel jsem, že z jeho strany jde jen – že je to jeho normální chování, nic osobního. A pak mě jednou pozval na večeři. Vrátil se z mise, dobitý do krve, ale spokojený sám se sebou a pozval mě na večeři." Halův hlas se skoro zlomí vzlyknutím, ale udrží onen zvuk v sobě, nemíní tady brečet nahlas. Ani když je tady jen s tátou, ani když je to kvůli Bondovi. Není přece malá holka.

„Tak jste spolu začali chodit?" zeptá se John zvědavě.

Podobně jako John a Sherlock, ani Hal si nijak nelibuje v emocionálních výlevech, koneckonců ho vychovávali oni dva, a tak i on se málokdy se svými pocity svěřuje. Škoda, že když už se tak děje, tak jenom když se stane něco nedobrého.

Odpovědí na Johnovu otázku je zavrtění hlavou. Až po chvíli i slova.

„Odmítl jsem. Ale on se ptal často tak – tak jsem mu rovnou řekl, že – že nedělám známosti na jednu noc, a že – že když už si s někým začnu, tak chci normální vztah se vším všudy. A on odešel." pokračuje Hal ve vyprávění. „Jenže asi za týden se vrátil z další mise a ptal se, jestli nepůjdu na večeři. A řekl mi, že chce mít se mnou vztah. Opravdový. S randěním a bydlením spolu a životem spolu. A já souhlasil."

„Tak co se stalo? Provedl něco?" vyzvídá John.

„Pár dní dozadu jsem mu řekl, že s ním chci být navěky. On řekl, že mi přece muselo být jasné, že to mezi náma nemůže vydržet." řekne Hal s hlavou stále skloněnou a s hlasem nejistým emocemi. „Provedl jsem ho celou misí a na konci, když se mě ptal, co se děje, tak jsem mu řekl, že – že souhlasit se vztahem s ním bylo asi ukvapené rozhodnutí. Jen to. To byl ještě v Marseille. Šel jsem domů, vypil jsem trochu whisky, a pak jsem šel sem a zkoušel pít pivo, ale moc mi to nejede, tak je tohle teprve třetí lahev. A taky zatím úspěšně ignoruju všechny jeho telefonáty a zprávy, které mi pošle."

John se trochu zmateně rozhlédne po bytě, protože na stolku stojí jen jedna načatá lahev, ale pak si všimne dvou dalších, které stojí vedle dřezu. On, když pije na žal, tak je úklid to poslední, co ho zajímá.

„Vzato zpětně to byl hloupý nápad." pokračuje Hal. „S vlivem alkoholu je moje sebeovládání mizerné, takže je možné, že až sem James dorazí a bude se divit, tak na něj nezačnu řvát, ale budu ho prosit, aby mě neopouštěl. Této trapné situaci bych se rád vyhnul."

„To já taky." pousměje se John. „Běž se vyspat a já budu střežit pevnost, aby se k tobě pan James Bond nedostal. Aspoň ne dřív, než vystřízlivíš, protože vy dva si musíte promluvit. Jasné?"

„Ano, mami." zahučí Hal otráveně, než si sedne rovně.

„Takhle už jsi mi dlouho neřekl." pousměje se John vzpomínce.

„Už jsem se taky dlouho nechoval jako malé děcko." usoudí Hamish, než se trochu vrávoravě postaví.

Záhada interakce Hamishe Holmese a alkoholu je v tom, že tento mladý muž se velice rychle dostane do nálady a začne ztrácet koordinaci končetin, ovšem jeho řeči se tato ztráta netýká. Hal může vypít tolik, že přijde o schopnost chůze, ovšem i tak bude mluvit naprosto srozumitelně. Akorát bude neuvěřitelně užvaněný a bude skákat mezi tématy takovou rychlostí, že ho nedokáže sledovat nikdo jiný než Holmes. Ovšem tato fáze je zatím relativně daleko. Pokud teda Hal nebude v pití pokračovat.

„Chceš pomoct?" zeptá se John a taky si stoupne.

„Nedovol mi mluvit s Jamesem, když jsem opilý, toť vše." požádá Hal se skoro pokynutím ruky, než se škobrtavě vydá do své ložnice v patře.

- - o - -

„Ahoj." pozdraví John z kuchyně svého geniálního přítele, když se ten uráčí vrátit domů akorát včas na večeři.

Sherlock otevře pusu, pravděpodobně proto, aby ho také pozdravil, nebo aby ze sebe vychrlil stížnosti ohledně londýnského obyvatelstva a lidské populace celkově, ale místo toho neřekne nic. Místo slov se krátce podívá na lahve od piva, na Hamishův kabát na věšáku, znovu na lahve a nakonec ke stropu do míst, kde je synova ložnice. Celou dobu jeho pohled temní a je čím dál podmračenější. Nakonec Sherlock sáhne do kapsy kabátu a vytáhne telefon, ale než stačí začít psát sms, John ho chytne za ruku.

„Ať tě to ani nenapadne." řekne John varovně.

„Ten chlap ublížil Halovi, za to bude trpět." řekne Sherlock vztekle.

„Tomu chlapovi neuděláš nic ty, ani tvůj bratr či jiný příbuzný a to samé platí pro všechny vaše zaměstnance, známé, pomocníky, přátele, lidi, co vám něco dluží i pro kohokoliv jiného, jasné?" řekne John smrtelně vážným tónem. „Nejdřív si to s ním vyřídí Hal. Pokud bude nějaký problém, pak si_ já_ promluvím s Halem a pokud poté Hal bude mít chuť se Jamesovi pomstít a pokud – _pouze_ pokud vás o to on sám vysloveně požádá, pak se můžete mstít. Do té doby je ten chlap pro vás tabu, pro všechny."

„Tenhle Bond ublížil _našemu_ synovi a _ty_ ho ještě bráníš?!" zeptá se Sherlock vztekle.

„Na Jamese Bonda má přednostní právo Hal." řekne John chladně. „Teprve na jeho žádost se smíte zapojit. Do té doby ho nechte být. Doufám, že je to jasné."

Sherlockovu ostrou odpověď zastaví zvonění u dveří a hlas paní Hudsonové. O chvilku později se ozve i její zahlaholení.

„Chlapci, přišel za vámi James!"

„Sherlocku!" zakřičí John a chytne detektiva za rukáv, aby ho zastavil.

„On si sem troufá-"

„Nech toho, nevíš, co se stalo!"

„To se brzo změní." zavrčí Holmes vztekle.

John si jen zabručí pod nos něco sprostého a vzápětí už Sherlock stojí čelem ke kredenci, jednu ruku zkroucenou za zády.

„Řekl jsem, že nejdřív Hal." zasyčí mu John vztekle do ucha. „Teď, prosím tě, odejdi do ložnice, ať spolu nejste v jedné místnosti."

„A to proč?"

„Protože ty budeš chtít vyvolat bitku. Prosím, jdi." Říká prosím, ale rozhodně jde o rozkaz.

„Fajn!" štěkne Sherlock vztekle, než s dupáním odpochoduje do jejich ložnice a práskne za sebou dveřmi.

John jen protočí oči a vydá se do obýváku, aby do bytu pustil čekajícího Bonda.

Nutno říct, že jde už od pohledu poznat, že má za sebou misi a dlouhý let a to i bez ohledu na dokonale nažehlený oblek. Kruhy pod očima a nějaké ty viditelné šrámy jsou dost výmluvné.

„Je tady Hal?" zeptá se James v okamžiku, kdy John otevře dveře.

„Ano." přikývne John na souhlas, ale víc neříká.

„Smím s ním mluvit?" ptá se Bond dál, když mu dojde, že sami od sebe k němu odpovědi nepřijdou.

„Ne." zavrtí John hlavou. „Nejdřív tak ráno, teď spí."

„Dobře." přikývne agent hlavou. Na chvíli oba jen stojí a hledí na sebe, ale nakonec je to zase James, kdo začne mluvit.

„Nevíš, co se stalo?" zeptá se skoro šeptem.

„Ty to nevíš?"

„Kdyby ano, tak se tě neptám." zamračí se Bond.

John si muže před sebou chvíli prohlíží, ale nakonec se rozhodne mluvit.

„Z vašeho posledního rozhovoru došel Hal k závěru, že váš vztah nebereš vážně."

„Že neberu – jak na něco takového do háje přišel?" rozčílí se James okamžitě.

„Jak to mám vědět, já u toho nebyl." pokrčí John rameny.

James se na chvíli zarazí a nechápavě se zamračí.

„Hal řekl, že se mnou chce být na věky a já řekl, že je škoda, že to nevydrží. Že mu musí být jasné, že to mezi námi není na věky." řekne Bond trochu hluše, když si v hlavě přehrává týden starý rozhovor.

„Z toho je v podstatě jasné, že svou budoucnost vidíš všude, jenom ne po boku mého syna." řekne John a jeho do teď klidný výraz přejde v podmračený. „V tom případě nechápu, co teď děláš tady."

„Já _chci_ být s Halem." zamračí se Bond.

„Vážně? Tak proč ty řeči?" ptá se John a založí si ruce na prsou. Původně tohle chtěl nechat čistě na Halovi, ale teď chce odpovědi i on. A chce je hned.

„Víš, co dělám za práci. Myslíš, že tady budu věčně?" zeptá se James tiše. „Skoro každý, koho potkám, mě chce zabít, každý, kdo mi slibuje věčnost mě zradí, tak-"

Víc toho Bond neřekne, protože Johnova pěst ve vysoké rychlosti narazí do jeho nosu.

„Johne!" ozve se z bytu. „Proč ty ho můžeš mlátit a já ne?!" hádá se Sherlock.

„Omlouvám se, reflex." řekne John klidně směrem k Holmesovi, než se obrátí čelem k příteli svého syna. „Už nikdy o Halovi neříkej, že by tě zradil. Ani náznakem."

„Já nemyslel-" začne James, ale pak jen protočí a rozhodí rukama. Teda jednou rukou. Tou druhou se drží za nos.

„Když už jsi ho praštil ty, můžu si taky bouchnout?" ozve se Sherlock s nadějí v hlase.

„Ne." zarazí ho John zvednutím ruky. „Nejdřív Hal."

Sherlock jen naštvaně protočí oči a oddupe pryč.

„Chce mě zmlátit?" pozvedne James obočí.

„Hal je nešťastný, Sherlock tě chce zabít." upřesní John s úsměvem. „Přijď zítra, promluvíš si s Halem. A dávej si pořádný pozor na to, co říkáš."

„Už žádné mlácení?"

„Leda by o to Hal požádal." odpoví John s klidem.

Víc už toho on ani James nepoví, muž v obleku jen kývne hlavou a odejde.

A John teď musí uklidnit uraženého Sherlocka. Ten je teď naštvaný, že mu John zakazuje třeba se i dotknout Jamese Bonda a sám ho přitom mlátí. Ale na dostávání Sherlocka Holmese z trucující nálady už John má pár triků.

- - o - -

Když se Hamish ráno dostal do kuchyně, informoval ho John se Sherlockovými doplňujícími poznámkami o tom, co se dělo během doby, kdy spal. (Johnovu ránu pěstí a to, co se dělo po Jamesově odchodu, raději vynechali.) A taky ho varovali, že se ráno James nejspíš objeví.

Po odmítnutí výslechu ze strany Sherlocka se Hal zkulturní, tj. umyje se a převleče, a pak jen čeká, jestli se James objeví nebo ne.

Netrvá to dlouho, než mu Bond zavolá a za chvíli i onen agent přijede na Baker Street. Z bezpečnostních důvodů se rozhádaný pár odebere do Hamishova pokoje.

„Hale."

„Jamesi." promluví na sebe ti dva tváří v tvář poprvé po víc než týdnu.

„John říkal, že jsi naštvaný kvůli tomu, co jsem ti řekl." řekne Bond nakonec.

„Ještě něco ti řekl?" zeptá se Hal se založenýma rukama.

„Naznačil, že jestli si nedám pozor na to, co říkám, že mi půjde po krku celá tvoje rodina. Ovšem myslím, že budou chtít tvoje svolení."

„Kdyby ho nepotřebovali, nedostal by ses sem." pokrčí Hal rameny.

„Je to pravda?" vyptává se James. „Že jsi naštvaný kvůli tomu, co jsem řekl?"

„Když jsem ti řekl, že chci jenom normální vztah, který bys bral vážně, souhlasil jsi. A pak jsi mi řekl, že to mezi námi nevydrží, a že vlastně od začátku počítáš s tím, že to dopadne rozchodem." řekne Hal rozčíleně a naštvaně Jamese probodává pohledem.

„Necháš mě to vysvětlit?" zeptá se James prosebně.

„Do toho." pokyne mu Hamish rukou.

„To, co máme my dva, to beru jako vztah. Beru to vážně a věř mi, že rozchod je to poslední, co mám v plánu." začne James a přejde blíž k Halovi. „Jenže ty víš, čím se živím. Žádný agent 00 se nedožil důchodu a šance úmrtí je v podstatě stoprocentní. Šance, že s tebou budu na věky neexistuje bez ohledu na to, co chci. Nemůžu ti dát věčnost."

„Já vím, co je tvoje práce. A udělám vše pro to, abys ty i ostatní vždy dorazili domů." řekne Hal vážně. „Přestaň tvrdit, že nemáš šanci, protože to znamená, že mi nevěříš."

„Hale, znáš rizika-"

„A udělám vše, abych je zmírnil! Udělám vše, aby se všichni agenti dostali domů a obzvláště ty, tak s tím přestaň. Přestaň tvrdit, že nemáš šanci. Nebo že my nemáme šanci. Ta je tu totiž vždycky a já se o ni nepřestanu rvát, je to jasné?"

Hal vypadá, že chce pokračovat, ale James ho chytne za tváře a on zmlkne a jen kouká.

„Promiň." hlesne James tiše, než Hala políbí.

„To je vše, co mi k tomu řekneš?" šeptne Hal.

„Jo."

„Fajn." přikývne Hal a nakloní se blíž k Jamesovi, aby ho mohl políbit.

„Večeře?" zeptá se James po chvíli.

„Je teprve půl desáté ráno." upozorní ho Hal s drobným úsměvem, ale pak se zarazí a skoro vyděšeně sebou trhne. „Do háje, půl desáté. Jdu pozdě!"

O vteřinu později už Hal i James vybíhají z pokoje a míří ven z domu.

„Kam tak spěchají?" diví se John.

„Jdou pozdě do práce." ozve se z gauče trochu zasněně znějící hlas.

„Pozdě? Vždyť je teprve- A do háje! To už je tolik?!"

O chvilku později se domem znovu rozlehne dupot na schodech, tentokráte doprovázený sérií nadávek, než se ozve prásknutí hlavního vchodu.

Otevřeným oknem může Sherlock slyšet, jak si John zastavuje taxi, které by ho odvezlo do práce. Tedy slyšel by, kdyby nebyl ztracený ve svém myšlenkovém paláci.


End file.
